


The River Where We Met

by Onebrightday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, I mean besides the fact that it's canon, I wrote this whole fic for that one 'handling a sword' joke, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Protective Uchiha Madara, Senju Butsuma being a bad dad, Time Travel, hashirama being an idiot, it's funny I swear!, loosely implied though, mentioned senju hashirama/uzumaki mito - Freeform, not much though, sexual innuendo, this makes it sound more depressing than it is, uchiha Tajima being an okay dad, was supposed to be funny but there's some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onebrightday/pseuds/Onebrightday
Summary: "Who the hell are you two!?" Madara shouts."Ah," White hair says, "I forgot that we were interrupting such a tense moment."Black hair scowls, "What the hell! Am I always that rude?"(Or; in the middle of the confrontation between the Senju and the Uchiha two men claiming to be Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Madara interrupt)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 537





	The River Where We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole fic for one joke (when I should be working on other things!)
> 
> Oh well, Enjoy!

"I'll never forgive anyone who tries to hurt my little brother, no matter who they are!"

"Same here!"

The two friends stare each other down, angry and hurt. And just when Madara opens his mouth to speak, to tell Hashirama that whatever this is between them, whatever friendship they had is over, there's a bright light. Just a few feet upstream of them the light seems to expand and tremble. And then it recedes completely and two figures are left standing on the water's surface.

The Senju and Uchiha split their attention, warily watching these strange newcomers. They're dressed in casual clothes. The one on the left wears all black and has dark spiky hair that falls down to his waist. The one on the right a blue kimono shirt, his hair is white and there are red lines tattooed on his face drawing attention to his eyes and the striking resemblance he bears to the boy standing behind Hashirama.

"Ha!" The black-haired one shouts, looking at them all with wide eyes. "It really worked!" 

The white-haired one huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "It's amazing how you still doubt me." Black hair rolls his eyes but before he can respond Madara shouts and points an accusing finger at them and they both frown.

"Who the hell are you two!?"

"Ah," White hair says, "I forgot that we were interrupting such a tense moment."

Black hair scowls, "What the hell! Am I always that rude?" White hair nods, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I have told you." White hair says with an exasperated sigh. "You don't listen."

Madara scowls, making him look eerily similar to the black-haired man. "You didn't answer my question! Who are you?"

"And what clan are you from?" Butsuma asks, the threat clear in his voice.

A devilish smile spreads across black hair's face. "Should we tell them?" He asks his companion with an excited glint in his eyes. White hair shrugs and makes a gesture with his hand which seems to say _go-ahead_. The smile grows wider and then...

"I'm Uchiha Madara, and this," He pauses to clap a hand on white hair's shoulder, who rolls his eyes, "Is Senju Tobirama."

"What..?" A pale-faced Hashirama croaks out while everyone else seems stunned into silence. Young Madara and Tobirama glance at each other and then look away just as quickly, fixing their attention on the men who claim to be their counterparts. And of course, the resemblance is there for all to see, plain as day.

Other Madara throws his head back and laughs loudly. "God, their faces! This is hilarious! I'm so glad you convinced me to do this Tobi, absolutely the highlight of my week!" He looks back over at them and his eyes fix on young Tobirama, "Oh man, I forgot about that, how'd you even carry that thing?" He asks other Tobirama referring to the sword he's holding which seems way too big for a boy to be carrying.

"Humph, I know how to handle a sword." Other Tobirama says indignantly.

Then other Madara is sliding an arm around his shoulders, leaning close to other Tobirama's ear and speaking lowly. "Oh, I know."

Other Tobirama's eye twitches and suddenly he's throwing other Madara across the river where he lands on the rocky shore, laughing. "Bastard!" He shouts, "There are children here, not to mention our own fathers! Can't you behave yourself for five minutes!" Other Madara only laughs as he starts to stand up.

Madara understands the innuendo and flushes fiercely while pointedly _not_ looking at Hashirama or his younger brother. He can hear Izuna behind him asking what it means, only to get a gruff 'later Izuna' from their father. Madara doesn't understand what's going on with these two though. Are they in some kind of... relationship? But that's impossible. Well, almost as impossible as an older version of himself appearing out of thin air.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Other Madara says still snickering a little as he jumps back onto the river to stand next to a glaring Tobirama.

"You better be. Or maybe I'll start telling them some of your more embarrassing preferences." Other Tobirama says raising an eyebrow threateningly.

Other Madara pales and shakes his head wildly, holding his hands up in surrender. "No need for that. I'm sorry, really I am." Tobirama hums, seemingly accepting the apology.

"Uh, excuse me," Hashirama says and waits while the look-a-likes turn to him expectantly. "It's just if you two say you're Madara and Tobirama does that mean you're them from... from the future?"

"That is correct, Anija." Older Tobirama says with a nod.

"I-...how?" Madara asks faintly.

"Because Tobirama is a genius!" His counterpart says proudly.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Older Tobirama grumbles.

"Sure it will," Older Madara says brightly, "It always does." Tobirama huffs but otherwise ignores him, looking back at the group of Senju and Uchiha.

"It's a space-time jutsu I created that sends the caster back to a moment in their own life. Because we used my chakra and Madara's it sent us back to when we first met. It doesn't last very long though, we should be sent back in a few minutes."

"Tell us about the future!" Hashirama beams, "You guys seem like you're friends, does that mean we're not at war anymore? Did we build our village?" 

"Yeah we did," Madara says gruffly and there are practically stars in Hashirama's eyes. "And you do a shit job running it Hashirama! Always slinking off to spend time with your precious wife and trying to push all of your paperwork off onto us! It really pisses me off! If you don't stop slacking I'm definitely gonna kick your ass!"

"Paperwork.." Hashirama says wilting.

"That's right Anija." Tobirama says nodding, "Running a village means doing a lot of paperwork. And while I don't approve of Madara's yelling, he is correct and it's better if you get used to the idea now."

Hashirama grumbles and then brightens again. "Wait, did you say I have a wife?"

Madara rolls his eyes, "That's right and she's beautiful and amazing, and all that is good in the world." he says clearly mocking Hashirama or the older version of him at least. But Hashirama frowns, not seeming to get it.

"Madara, do you have a thing for my wife?" He asks seriously. 

"Unbelievable!" Madara says, throwing his hands in the air. "How is your brother such an idiot Tobirama?" The Senju shakes his head disapprovingly but says nothing and Madara points an accusing finger at Hashirama. "She is absolutely not my type, get that through your thick skull and don't ever ask me that again!"

"So my wife isn't good enough for you, Madara?"

Madara growls and goes to lunge at Hashirama before Tobirama grabs him and holds him back. "Now, now, there's no need for that." He relaxes slightly in Tobirama's grip and if young Madara wasn't sure before what 'not my type' meant he knows now. 

"Tobirama!" Butsuma shouts and has both versions of Tobirama snapping their heads up, eyes fixed on their father. "What exactly do you think you're doing with that Uchiha! I won't allow it!" Tobirama narrows his eyes and Madara seethes. 

"Let me go. I'll kill him!" Madara growls.

Tobirama shakes his head. "He's just a ghost, Madara. It doesn't matter." He says quietly and leans forward into him. 

"But you're sad now." He says and turns around in Tobirama's hold. "This was supposed to be fun."

"No, it wasn't." Tobirama chastises, "The point of this was to test a new Jutsu, it has nothing to do with fun."

"Madara..." Tajima says, interrupting them but speaking much softer than Butsuma had. Tobirama and Madara both look up from each other and over at his frowning face. "I would also like to know what you are doing with this Senju."

"What do you mean?" Madara says with a matching frown on his face. "Our clans are at peace. We live in the village we all built together." He pauses to glance at Tobirama's face and then back at his father. "And I love him. What's so hard to understand about that?"

Young Madara swallows thickly. His older self sounds so _sure_ , so confident in what he's saying. What is he supposed to do with all of this information? He can't bring himself to look at anything but his counterparts face, hoping it holds some kind of answer. But it doesn't. At least not one he wants to witness. Because all of a sudden Tobirama is grabbing older Madara's face and kissing him.

A strangled noise of surprise forces its way out of young Madara's throat and his face turns bright red. He hears the gasp from Izuna behind him, while his father remains silent. And he hears the miserable whimper from young Tobirama and the quiet 'oh' from Hashirama, while their father roars with anger.

They pull apart and older Madara is smiling widely. "I thought you said-"

Tobirama shakes his head. "I don't care anymore."

"I don't understand." young Tobirama murmurs, speaking for the first time. There's a look of sincere confusion on his face and when his older counterparts eyes fall on him they soften.

"Don't worry. Peace is a lot of work, but the four of you will get there, together. And Madara might be a bastard and a bit of a madman," Madara grumbles next to him at that, "but underneath all that he's a good person. I'm lucky to have him." 

Young Tobirama nods, he still seems unsure but his counterpart's words have apparently calmed him down somewhat. Young Madara too is feeling more relaxed after what he's said. 

"But then again," Tobirama says thoughtfully, "I suppose we've created another timeline by doing this so I can't be sure things will happen in exactly the same way." Then he shrugs, _shrugs_! Like it's just no big deal!

"Damn right it won't!" Butsuma sneers, gesturing to Madara and Tobirama, "I won't let this happen!" 

Madara narrows his eyes, a Sharingan spinning to life in them. And in a flash, he's on Butsuma. Tobirama doesn't try to hold him back this time. They hear Butsuma shout in pain and then he's being kicked onto the shore, both his arms broken.

"Father!" Hashirama and Tobirama yell, running to stand beside him.

"I should just kill you now." The Uchiha snarls ignoring the two Senju boys.

"Madara." Tobirama says lowly, a warning.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him." Madara commands through gritted teeth and releases killing intent that makes it hard to breathe. It pushes down on Butsuma and his eyes widen fearfully. 

Then Madara straightens and jumps back to stand next to Tobirama who gives him a disapproving look. Young Madara stares as his counterpart's eyes return to normal, anger still twisting his face. _Will I really be like that one day?_

"Are you really me?" Madara practically whispers.

"I told you he was a madman." Tobirama mutters.

"I'm sorry, It's just-"

"I know." He says cutting Madara off with a sigh. "It's alright, I'm not mad." Madara lets out a breath, looking relieved. 

"We really made a mess here, huh?"

"Yeah, this was a pretty depressing experiment. I don't think I'll use this Jutsu again. Oh well, it should be over any moment now." 

"Though it was pretty fun seeing ourselves young again. And Hashirama with that hideous bowl cut." Madara says with a chuckle glancing at Hashirama where he's still crouching next to an injured Butsuma.

"Hey!"

"He's right, Anija. You really should find yourself a different hairstyle." 

Hashirama's protests die on his lips when a light appears on both Madara and Tobirama's chests. 

"Ah, there it is." Tobirama says as the light slowly expands outward.

"Finally, I was really getting sick of this place." Madara says and grabs Tobirama's hand.

"Don't worry, it'll all be okay." Tobirama says to them with a soft smile.

Then, faster than they thought possible, the light has completely engulfed their visitors. It glows brighter and they have to look away or be blinded. And just as suddenly, it's gone. When they look back there's no one there, no evidence that anyone ever was.

Madara lets out a weary sigh. Then he does the one thing he's been avoiding, he meets red eyes. He can see the hesitation and doubt in them, but also the hope for the peaceful future their counterparts talked about, and maybe, a little bit of interest, interest in _Madara_. 

Madara flushes and turns away. "Let's go home." He mutters and, surprisingly, they do. Leaving behind a clan leader with two broken arms, Madara's idiot of a best friend, and a confusing boy with red eyes.

_Who knows what will happen now._


End file.
